


Dancing Lessons

by ninamalfoy



Category: Das Fliegende Klassenzimmer/The Flying Classroom
Genre: Abandoned WIP, Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dancing lessons are the precursor to something that will change Matz' life. And Uli's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the start of a long-ish DFK story, but now it's moot. I've written it six years ago and there's little chance that I'll pick it up. Nevertheless, enjoy what little there is. *smiles*

Sebastian saw a familiar person standing next to the notice board in the hall. "Matz!" he called out and with a few long steps was soon standing next to the tall blond boy, who greeted him with "Hey, Sepp" and a handshake, although he didn't sound as lively as usual. Matz - which was Matthias' nickname - was usually one of the most good-natured guys Sebastian knew and one who already had his future cut out for himself as he was aspiring to become a boxer, something Sebastian didn't doubt he'd manage.

"What's up, Matz? Anything wrong?" Sebastian wondered what could make Matthias sound so distracted.

"This is wrong." The future boxer pointed at a yellow paper pinned to the board. Sebastian peered at it through his glasses.

_'Dancing lessons!_

_Only allowed for 1st graders!_

_Every Friday afternoon from 4 pm to 6 pm in the Dance Hall!_

_Anyone who wants to take part has to sign the list hanging out at Dr Bökh's office and to bring 20 Mark to the first lesson.'_

Sebastian shrugged. "So?" He himself would have to go as his parents thought it a good idea. They thought he was far too prone to bury himself in his books and forget the world around him, so they had promised him a brand new collection of the best science books if he would take dance lessons - they were offered by the school every year. To his parents' surprise, Sebastian had agreed - he wasn't such a lonesome hermit yet that he would have recoiled at the idea of dancing with girls. And the promised present was a nice sweetener.

But surely Matz' parents wouldn't... would they? He peered at Matz' resigned features. "Your parents?" he grinned.

"How did you know?" Surprise was evident in Matz' voice.

"My parents made me to, too. You aren't alone in this." Sebastian smiled at the relief that was washing over Matthias' face. The taller boy grinned back at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Man, I thought I would be the only one having to learn how to dance! At least you're along for the ride. Martin won't be able to do it, you know."

"How come?"

"Oh, he can't afford it. It's a pity, really. The girls would swarm all over him!" Sebastian laughed at Matz' remark. Martin Thaler was one of their friends whose parents weren't well off and couldn't afford the school's heavy fee, but their son was able to attend school with a stipend and always did very well at each subject. He also was the unofficial leader of their closely-knit group of friends and was well-liked by everyone.

"Yeah, you're right. The Dreimarkstück would have to run for his life! And what about Uli?"

"I don't know - he hasn't arrived yet. He told me on the phone that his father's car has broken down yesterday and that he'd arrive with the later train." Peering at the big clock on the opposite wall, Matthias concluded: "Should be anytime now, though. Have you heard anything about our poet?" With poet Matz was referring to Johnny, the fifth and last member of their circle, Martin's best friend. "Johnny will arrive tomorrow at the earliest, because he's gone with his foster parents to England and the ferry arrives today afternoon. But I think he'll go, too. Anyway, want to go to the Justus with me and tell him we're in for the horror of dancing?" Sebastian said. Matthias grinned. "Right you are, Professor. After you!"

***

Ulrich von Simmern was standing in his room that he would share with Matz. All the first formers were given double rooms and didn't have to sleep in the big dormitory anymore. Matz already had arrived and unpacked his bags - or so it seemed, because clothes were all strewn out over the other bed and there were already some pictures of famous boxers - Max Schmeling inhabiting the place of honor - pinned on the wall.

Uli smiled at the thought of his best friend. They hadn't seen each other over the summer holidays due to their different vacation plans - when he had been with his parents to Italy, Matz had been at home and when Uli returned, his best friend was off to Austria with his family where they owned a summer house. Usually they would manage to see each other in the summer holidays for at least a week, but to make up for that they had written numerous letters and sent each other postcards almost every second day when they had been abroad.

He knew that they were considered an odd pair as he was about a head shorter than Matz and built delicately, which also reflected in his less than average P.E. grades. Matz was built along stockier lines which was a good thing as his biggest dream was to become a boxer. He had gotten a punching bag some years ago for christmas and had permission to put it up in the gym for practising in his free time. He also was going to attend boxing school twice a week this year - Matz' father had allowed it grudingly, but had said that he would regularly check back with the teachers if his son's grades were endangering his exams. If that would be the case, there wouldn't be any more boxing school for Matz, who then had begged his best friend to study more with him this year - German and Latin were his weakest points, to which Uli had agreed.

The thought of studying reminded him of the work he still had to do and hoisted his trunk on the bed. As he was busy putting the last heap of freshly ironed shirts - courtesy of Maria, the maid - in his wardrobe, the door opened and he could hear Matz' steps. Uli grinned and turned. "Hi Mätzchen!"

"Hullo, Uli! Welcome back!" Matz grinned broadly in return and hugged Uli. He couldn't resist lifting him off the ground at which Uli squeaked indigantly and struggled lightly. Matz put him back on the ground and grinned at his best friend's lightly flushed face.

"You're so light, Kleiner, as always. I could carry you around one-handed, really. Want to try it?" - "Don't you dare it!" Uli laughed. Matz held his hands up to show that he wasn't about to commit more bodily crimes on Uli, smiled and flopped backwards on his bed, folding his hands behind his head. The smaller boy followed him and sat beside him, leaning back against the wall. He regarded his best friend of six years curiously. "Where have you been anyway, Matz? I was in the common room earlier and you weren't there."

"Oh, I was with the Professor, we've gone up to the teacher's rooms to tell the Justus that we'll be joining the dance course. What about you, will you go, too?" Matz crossed his legs and nudged Uli with his feet, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What else? My parents already have told me a hundred times to not to forget to sign up for the dance course. They want to give a ball at Christmas and I will have to dance with every snotty-nosed cousin. As if it couldn't get worse." Matz chuckled at Uli's self-depreciating remark.

"Oh, you'll do fine, Kleiner. The ladies will queue up to just have a shot at dancing with you!" It was really too easy to make Uli blush, Matz had to admit. But it really was the truth - Uli was... now, he couldn't call him pretty, because you couldn't call a boy pretty, could you? But he was easy on the eyes and had a very nice smile that Matz liked to see.


End file.
